Gastric myoelectrical activity comprises slow waves or pacesetter potentials and, action potential activity. Patients with unexplained dyspepsia symptoms or unexplained nausea and vomiting often have no obvious cause for these symptoms when no peptic ulcer disease, reflux disease or gallbladder abnormalities are found. Gastric dysrhythmias are frequent pathophysiological findings in these patients. Gastric dysrhythmias are termed bradygastrias (1.0-2.5 cpm) and tachygastrias (3.7-10.0 cpm). These gastric dysrhythmias have been defined in many different patient groups where dyspepsia symptoms are present.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,725 B2 discloses a catheter structure that can be placed into a human organ, such as the stomach, under direct vision via an endoscope to record myoelectric activity of the organ. These recordings indicate the presence of normal 3-cpm activity at baseline and in other activity in response to a variety of foods or drugs. Although the catheter structure is effective in locating the source of gastric myoelectrical activity, the catheter structure is limited in providing treatment or therapy at the source of the myoelectrical activity.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide catheter structure that can not only locate the main pathways of electrical generation in a human organ, but can simultaneously delivery a variety of therapies and evaluate the effectiveness of the therapy at the tissue having the located pathways.